1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to anchoring devices and more specifically is concerned with anchoring devices for sheaths of pull-type cable control systems for bicycles and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycles generally employ sheathed cable control systems of the pull-type for controlling shifting mechanisms, braking mechanisms, etc. The sheathed cables usually follow a serpentine or curved path between an actuator lever at one end and a device to be controlled at the other end. The actuator lever imparts a pull-type control movement to the cable in one direction from one end of the cable, and a spring bias at the other end of the cable imparts a pull-type or return control movement to the cable from the other end thereof. Under conditions wherein the shifting mechanism, etc., and actuator lever are mounted on relatively movable parts (for example, a bicycle frame and a steering handlebar) so that the cable and sheath must extend along a curved path, it is necessary to anchor one of the opposite ends of a sheath enclosing the cable to each part. When these sheaths and cables extend a relatively long distance (for example between the handlebars and rear brakes or shifting mechanisms) undue frictional engagement between the relatively flexible cable and its enclosing sheath occurs. In addition, kinking, accumulated dirt and misalignment of various parts in the cable control system present further frictional problems. This often results in improper controlling movements of the cable, particularly those applied by the spring bias.
Prior art devices have attempted to overcome this problem by sheathing only the end portions of the cable and leading the intermediate portion thereof over pulleys or the like to direct the cable along its serpentine or curved path of travel. With this modification, anchoring devices must be provided for anchoring ends of the sheath sections which are disposed adjacent the frame of the bicycle, the opposite end being anchored respectively to a controlled device and a controlling device. This allows the proper control movements to be imparted to the flexible cable along curved paths by both the actuator lever and the spring bias. A problem with these anchoring devices has been their inability to securely anchor the adjacent end of the sheath against accidental displacement under all conditions of use while at the same time providing an anchor member which allows for the quick and easy removal of the sheath and cable assembly for reasons of repair or replacement. Also, these anchors have not provided sufficient longitudinal alignment support for the cable and sheath adjacent the anchor resulting in binding movements of the cable through the anchor. No prior art devices have successfully eliminated these problems.